Roy the Elder
Roy (also known as Roy the Elder or Roy the Penguin) is a old Adélie Penguin who is the aging patriarch of the former home, Adélie Village and his new home, Cape Adare that is the leader of its' council of elders. He is a fan-made character by MarioFan65 and he is a super tough, mean elder in the world. Sometimes, he's happy but not with the Amigos until the end of the story, he is reformed to good after the skuas are defeated. He also hates skuas and he has an organization that would defend the penguins. History NOTE: This page uses content from the pages, Adélie Village and Adélie Underground. When Roy was a young adult adélie penguin, he was at Adélie-Land and he was thinking to make a village that will be for adelie penguins only and when he tells the penguins about it, everyone thinks that the idea was silly and Roy was mad about it and then, he decide to leave Adelie-Land and never come back to this place ever again and now, he went to the Australian Antarctic Territory in Antarctica and when he finds out about it, he found a old village and he thinks that the place is a dump, and now, he cleans up the snowplies and put them in the water. When the poor adelie penguins went and see Roy cleaning up the junkey village, he looks at them and he thinks that the penguins that are poor and lost their home from the skuas, he welcome them to make the place perfect. Six months later, the village was complete and all of the adelie penguins are all welcome to this peaceful village. Now, Roy begins to have the old adelie penguins to become elders. When the elders are thinking to make a new room, they will create Adélie Underground with a lot of rooms and now, Roy will start developing the Adélie Underground room. Before the skuas came with their boss, Roy and his elders are working on the underground room, but the home center with be on the middle. They created the stairs and have information about the Adélie Penguin god who created all of the adelie penguins. When the skuas came, the war begin, and Roy used one of his items to attack the Boss Skua (known as Alpha Skua), and he try to kill them but they flew away from the snowballs, Roy finally becomes the bravest adelie penguin ever and the birth of the Amigos has begun. This is why Roy has become a elder and a leader of this place. Personality ''The Story of The Five Amigos'' series Roy is a mean yet happy-go lucky elder, who is the former leader of Adélie Village and the 37th leader of Cape Adare. He worked with the elders and exlied the amigos for cheering for Angelo which he is defeated by getting his fur ripped by the Alpha Skua, known as the Boss Skua. In the village war, Roy attacked 6 skuas, but was defeated by the boss. When the amigos returned, he knowns about the hippity-hopper named Mumble who lives in Emperor-Land. After the final battle with the boss skua, he participated for the cheering of the brave penguin Mumble who is not a hippity-hopper anymore (or at least resented as one). On the next day, he moves to Adelie-Land on another side that is like the one from Happy Feet Two. During the events of The Story of The Five Amigos 2, he appears to be standing on the grass like Lovelace and his elders. In The Story of The Five Amigos 3, he is seen living in Cape Adare but sometimes goes to Adelie-Land for the question event. When he hated the Polar Bear Squad, he got scared of King Polar trying to kill him. ''Happy Peep Plus in the ''Happy Peep series, Roy loves to tickle and be tickled by his friends and family; it's also something he enjoys doing for a favorite activity of his. He is a big fan of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor. For Roy, since he's a penguin, his most ticklish spots are his belly and bellybutton. In fact, those are his two most favorite spots to be tickled during a very intense tickle session. He is guarding almost every chick in Cape Adare. Appearance Roy has a look similar to Lombardo and Raul. He has green eyes, a yellow beak as a chick and later pink as an adult, rinker lines like the adélie penguin that lives in the zoo from the Happy Feet video game, and pink-like feet. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *The Story of The Five Amigos (minor antagonist) *The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (minor role) *The Story of The Five Amigos 3 (minor role) *The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment (main antagonist) *Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment *Ramón's Burrito Dream *Tickle Torment Future *Xever's Bad Day *Limon in Happy Feet Two: The Story of a What-If *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *The Fish Job *Adélie Feeding Battle (Alternate Endings) *Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special (flashback) *Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid *Super Mario and Happy Feet *Penguin Legends *Club Penguin And Happy Feet: Birthday Bash Trivia *His role in The Story of The Five Amigos is similar to Noah the Elder's role in Happy Feet. *His ice walking stick is similar to Sensei's Simple Walking Stick from Club Penguin. *In Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica, he is the leader of Adélie-Land. Gallery Original Series= Roy the Elder (HFFW).png|Roy the Elder as an adult Roy the Elder as a chick.png|Roy the Elder as a chick |-|Happy Peep= Roy the Elder and Raul getting tickled.png|Roy the Elder and Raul getting tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 in Cape Adare RTEGATT Logo.png|Roy the Elder with Esequiel in a wallpaper and a logo of Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment Roy the Elder in the water.png|Roy the Elder in the water Roy the Elder getting tickled.png|Roy getting tickled hard in Cape Adare from "Adélie Feeding Battle". |-|Fan Art= Roy the penguin tickled again.jpg|Concept of Roy the penguin being tickled again by Penguin-Lover with other spots to be tickled Roy the Elder getting tickled by Penguin-Lover.jpg|Roy the Elder getting tickled by Penguin-Lover Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:MarioFan65's Characters Category:Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Males Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Elders Category:Happy Peep